


Anything for You, Baby

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Punishment, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anonymous: "smut with 2009 Dan and 2009 Phil - you should also maybe include some dirty talk"</p>
<p>prompt from anonymous: "Can you please write a phanfiction with a dominant Phil and twink Dan? Like with thigh high tights and toys and punishment? If it's not too much to ask"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for You, Baby

Phil loved seeing Dan writhe with pleasure. Dan, being so young, could only take so much of the intoxicating contact, and Phil, well, he just loved to see Dan sob and beg for him.

It started out slow when Dan didn’t know anything about helping out other guys. He only ever had sex with girls. Well, one girl, who was his girlfriend at the time. But Phil, he was more experienced. There were many times in uni where he would go out with friends and get completely hammered.

When Phil met Dan, he looked so innocent. Phil wanted to be the one to ruin Dan’s innocence, make him his. And that’s exactly what he did.

-

The first time Dan came over to Phil’s house, it was for a week. Phil loved the idea of spending a whole week with Dan because this would be a perfect time to “break Dan in.”

Phil was standing there in the train station, looking for the boy with brown hair. It wasn’t so hard because Dan was taller than average, so Phil found him in no time. Phil snuck behind him, his smile wide, and hugged Dan from behind, making him yelp. Phil would be lying if he said that that noise didn’t arouse him.

“Oh my god, Phil!” Dan spun around and hugged Phil properly when he saw that it was really him. They stood there a while, Dan breathing in Phil’s scent and visibly relaxing.

“Come on, I have a lot planned for the day,” Phil smirks, grabbing Dan by the hand and leading him out of the station. He sees Dan look confused as he looks back and forth from his hand to Phil’s.

-

When they arrive at Phil’s house, Phil puts on a movie so Dan can adjust to the environment. Phil brings Dan close, putting his arm around him, letting Dan rest his head on his chest. However, Dan couldn’t really focus on the movie. He was too busy thinking about the total hot man he was currently cuddling with. How did this even happen? Why would Phil have an interest in him, when he was barely 18? The thought baffled him, but here he was, sitting with Phil in the flesh. Dan couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

“What are you thinking about, Dan?” Phil asks, looking down at a smiling Dan. Dan feels his cheeks heat up when he looks up to see Phil’s cool blue eyes staring at him.

“Oh.. Um.. You,” Dan says, looking into his lap as he does so. This was embarrassing. Dan was just caught thinking about Phil by Phil.

“Dan, look at me,” Phil gently grabs Dan’s chin, making Dan look up at him, “You have nothing to be ashamed about. You’re always on my mind too.”

Before Dan could respond, Phil connects their lips together nice and gentle. He connected and reconnected their lips, trying to make Dan as comfortable as possible. He turns Dan around so he was straddling his lap and continues kissing him. Phil’s hands roam Dan’s chest, rubbing up and down the sides of his abdomen.

“You’re so beautiful,” Phil smiles, his attention towards the blushing Dan. Dan felt like he was going to cry. He has never had that said to him, nor has anyone shown him that much affection and love within the course of 24 hours. He meets Phil’s lips with his again, trying to deepen the kiss. Phil, loving Dan’s sudden boost of confidence, allows Dan to take over the kiss.

Phil’s hands move to Dan’s bum and squeezes it, triggering a moan on Dan’s behalf. Phil smirks at the little sound and moves one hand to play with the buttons of Dan’s jeans.

“Is this okay?” Phil asks, seeing a little sliver of hesitation in Dan’s eyes. Dan nods. He was already painfully hard and if Phil was offering to help him, that was much better than getting off secretly in the bathroom.

Phil smiles comforting and has Dan stand up. They switch positions, Dan now sitting where Phil previously was and the latter kneeling in front of Dan.

“Dan, have you ever been given a blowjob?” Phil kisses Dan’s thighs, now that his jeans were discarded.

“No..” Dan’s breaths were short from all the attention he was receiving, almost losing control and bucking his hips up.

“Would you like one?” Phil looks up at Dan, almost letting out a laugh at Dan’s flustered face. Dan nods and swallows, staring at Phil wide eyed as he works down his boxers.

“Look at how hard you are for me, Dan. You’re so beautiful,” Phil strokes Dan’s cock slowly, making Dan whimper. He was already leaking precum, signalling that he was already close. Phil kisses Dan’s tip, his tongue licking off the precum before closing his eyes and moaning.

“You taste amazing,” Phil says before going back down and wrapping his mouth around Dan’s cock, slowly bobbing his head.

“Oh god…” Dan moans out. Phil’s head was moving up and down, his tongue swirling around while his hands were playing with his balls.

“You want to come, Dan?” Phil asks darkly, stroking a lot faster than before.

“OH, ooh, ahh… Yes,” Dan’s eyes were closed from the pleasure that was coursing through his body.

“Beg for it. If you come before I give you permission, I’m going to have to punish you, and I don’t think you want that,” Phil’s hand was not slowing down, in fact, it was moving faster, making Dan hard to control himself. He was 18, it’s not like he was fully matured yet. He didn’t even know how to beg! His girlfriend never asked him to do anything like that.

Worth a shot, Dan thought to himself, proud that he actually had a coherent thought.

“PLEASE, PHIL! Please let me come, I promise I’m a good boy, please, please, please,” Dan begs, Phil’s hand still not relenting. Phil’s mouth was back on Dan’s dick, moving just as fast. His orgasm was pooling in his stomach and right then and there, Dan knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“I’m sorry,” Dan sobs out as cum spills out into Phil’s mouth, white hot tears streaming down his face. Phil pulls off, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

“Dan, what did I say?” Phil’s icy stare was engraving itself into his brain. Dan looked down, not able to maintain eye contact.

“N-not to… Not to come without permission,” Dan sniffles, wiping his eyes with his hand.

“Follow me,” Phil got up and made his way upstairs to his room. Dan was trailing close behind him, still not wearing anything. He didn’t want to upset Phil again. Phil got out the box and gave it to Dan.

“Put on the contents of this box. When you’re ready, come back out and sit on the bed,” Phil says, showing Dan the bathroom, “Are you okay with this? I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do. If you want, I’ll come up with a less extreme punishment.”

“It’s fine, Phil. I’m not that innocent,” Dan winks before walking into the bathroom.

This boy…

-

Within minutes, Dan was on the bed and hard again. Phil steps back and takes in the beautiful sight that was Dan. He was wearing nothing but black lacy panties and thigh high stockings to match. The tip of Dan’s cock was peeking through the top of the panties and Dan wasn’t meeting Phil’s eyes. Even if he was okay with Phil’s punishment, he was still embarrassed.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, little one,” Phil crawls on top of Dan and connects their lips once, “Let’s start with rule one. No touching me or yourself. Only I can touch you. Do you understand?”

Dan nods attentively, now looking at Phil in the eye.

“Rule two: you will refer to me as ‘Master.’ If you fail to call me so, that is three spankings. Rule three: the safe word is ‘brown’ if you ever need to use it. The last rule is simple: you don’t come unless I tell you to,” Phil looks at Dan sternly in the eye.

“Yes, Master,” Dan replies, making Phil smile.

“There you go,” Phil plays with the fabric of the panty, making Dan moan.

“Please, Master, make me come. I want to feel you inside me and make me come until I black out,” Dan begs, starting to get a hang of what Phil wants.

Phil smirks and gets off the bed, only to return with a box. He pulls two things out of the box: a cock ring and a pink dildo shaped like a dick, covered in little bumps. Dan moans at the sight, sitting up and waiting for Phil’s next directions. Phil crawls back on the bed and strokes Dan’s cock through the panties. Dan sighs with relief and tries to touch Phil’s lips with his own.

“Tut, tut, Dan, what did I just say?” Phil smirks and pulls away, reaching into the bedside drawer to pull out a bottle of cherry lube.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Dan stares at Phil with awe as the older male lubed up the toy. Dan was sweating with anticipation because oh god, that thing is going up my ass. Phil laughs at Dan’s wide eyed expression.

“You want to taste?” Phil brings the dildo to Dan’s mouth. Dan’s tongue licks once on the tip, tasting the plastic-y, yet really sweet cherry flavour. Phil pulls the toy away from Dan, making him frown. Phil chuckles and squirts some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up. His hand travels down and moves the panties to the side.

“You look so sexy, Dan,” Phil says as he circles Dan’s hole. Dan lets out a high pitched squeak, pushing himself down against Phil’s finger, “You’re not so innocent now, are you?”

Phil’s finger enters, moving in and out slowly so Dan can adjust to the feeling.

“More,” Dan moans out, his hips moving against the feeling, “Please, Master.”

“Anything for you, darling,” Phil teases, sliding another finger in carefully. He spreads his fingers, making Dan whimper underneath him, cautiously scissoring Dan open. His third finger fits in without Dan asking, searching for Dan’s prostate.

“THERE!” Dan yells as Phil hits his spot. Dan desperately wants to come, no, he needs to come, but Phil wasn’t letting him. Dan was now ready for the toy, so Phil brings it down to Dan’s hole, Dan practically sobbing for release. Phil pushes it in without hesitation, manoeuvring it to find Dan’s spot again.

Dan is moaning like a whore now as Phil finds his prostate again. Phil moves the toy in and out, hitting the spot every time. He stops for a moment, taking off just his pants and boxers.

“Suck me off,” Phil demands as he positions his dick in front of Dan’s mouth while still pumping the toy in and out of him. Dan’s lips close over Phil’s cock, making Phil let out a held in moan.

“I come first, okay?” Phil turns around to see Dan’s eyes wide open, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, his mouth full of Phil’s cock. Dan nods and works his tongue over Phil’s slit, sucking and licking to get Phil close. Phil releases into Dan’s mouth with a fuuuckkk, feeling Dan swallow every bit of cum in his mouth.

Phil stops for a moment, repositioning himself so he was once again between Dan’s legs. Dan was leaking more than ever and if he didn’t come soon, he was sure he was going to explode. Phil slides the cock ring off, pumping Dan once, and then twice before stopping. His hand holding the dildo started moving faster in and out of Dan, making him whine and twitch under him.

“Go ahead, baby, let yourself go,” Phil whispers, kissing Dan’s neck, working him to his orgasm. Dan lets out one last moan before coming once again all over his panties and thigh highs.

“God, you are so hot,” Phil says to Dan, getting a towel and wiping him down.

“Thank you, Master, thank you so much,” Dan was breathing heavily, coming down from his high.

“Anything for you, baby,” Phil replies, kissing the temple of Dan’s head.


End file.
